One and done
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: Kate and rick know each other since they were born, both the same age, they did everything together, but what happens if they fall in love with each other, and what happens with josh who is in love with kate?
1. Chapter 1

Rick wakes up before his alarm goes of, a new day on a new school to make new friends. This isn't his old school anymore, but he's happy he knows kate, his best friend, they met each other when they were babies because of their parents. He fell in love with her a few years ago but was afraid to tell her. She's his everything, his light in the dark, and soon he's going to tell her but now isn't the right time. She just got out if a terrible relationship with josh.. god he wanna punch that guy in the face! How can someone cheat on his beautiful kate? Its 7 am and his alarm goes of, at the same time someone calls him, its kate.

"Hii beautiful!"

"Hey ricky, would you mind to walk with me to school today?"

"No ofcourse not! But then you have to sit beside me in the classes!" he says with a big smile on his face, he know shes going to be okay with that.

"sounds like a plan, are you picking me up in 45 minutes?"

"yes, see you than katie "

"byee rick"

God he loves that girl! She's his one and done he's sure about it!

_'' im in love with Rick'' kate tells her parents and her cheek gets red_

_'' You WHAT?'' jim asked_

_'' Omg sweetie, i knew this day would come, you two are made for each other!'' johanna said with a big smile on her face_

_'' it's not that i just know it mom, i know it for a long time, but i didnt want to agree with my feelings for him, you know because of the fact rick and i are friends since we were babies..'' kate's cheek get more red_

_johanna starts laughing '' kate we knew this day would come, but why are you with josh as youre so in love with rick, cuz kate we have never seen you like this about a boy ''_

_'' i dont know mom, i think im afraid that rick doesnt feel the same and i try to hide my feelings for him to date with josh, i dont really like him, rick is my one '' she says and turns her head away so her parents cant see her cheek is getting even more red than it already was._

_'' Kate i think you just have to go for rick, we never saw you like this about a boy before and we are sure rick feels the same about you'' jim says grinning_

_'' NOOOO, there is no way youre going to talk with him about my feelings for him, thats my job! '' she says mad mad at her dad._

someone knocks on the door, kate runs to the stairs but she's to late her dad already opened the door for rick.

'' Hii rick, come in '' jim says with a big smile on his face

'' Hiii jim, thank you! everything okay with you?'' Rick asks when he walks in

'' Yes im fine rick thank you, but there is something i wanna talk about with you'' Jim says with a even bigger smile on his face than he already had

Kate hears the words and she wished she could just turn her dad of. God she's going to kill him for this.

'' Yes tell me jim where do you wanna talk about? '' rick says smiling

'' Are you in love with kate? '' Jim asks and he sees ricks face getting red

'' Okay jim, i'm going to be honnest with you, im going to tell you something i didnt tell anyone else, not even my mom, Yes im in love with kate, and not just a little bit, she's the most important person in my life and i really _really_ love her, i'll do everything to make her happy! '' rick says blushing

'' HE WHAT? omg omg omg omg he feels the same, omg what do i have to do now? '' kate tought she could jump from happiness, the boy where she was in love with ( not just a little bit ) was is love with her too ( not just a little bit either )

'' i already tought you were in love with kate, kate-''

'' Hey rick you're early again i see '' kate says while walking down the stairs to stop her dad

'' Yes and i bought you coffee '' he answers with still a very red face

_**Thanks for reading, im not a good writer! tell me what you think! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, english isnt my first language so it's not perfect written!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

"Thank you for walking with me to school today, I'm sorry about my dad was he annoying? " she asked him acting as normal as possible

"Aah he just asked some stuff about school etc." he answered looking away from her

When they headed school Lanie ran to them " hey you guys are walking to school together, are you finally together?" Lanie asked, when she saw her friends face she couldn't help but laugh " seeing on you faces you guys still told each other you're in love with the other " lanie said when she walked towards Javi

" we what?" kate asked starting to blush

The bell rang "saved by the bell" rick and kate both tought

Rick sat down and kate sat beside him lanie started laughing when they started to blush when rick kissed her cheek

'' what are you doing rick?'' kate asked still blushing

He wanted to kiss her cheek again and say '' this is what im doing'' but kate turned her head, he didnt kiss her cheek he kissed her lips.

She's in shock and runs away with rick running after her '' kate wait please '' but kate kept running after a while she hears him calling her name harder than before, she stops running but doesnt see shes going to be hit by a car. Rick runs as hard as he can and pushes kate away from the car but get hitten by himself. kate stands up and sees rick laying on the ground.. bleeding! she runs towards him

''Omg rick, please stay with me, stay with me rick'' kate said with tears in her eyes

'' i... i love you kate'' rick says before closing his eyes

Tears are streaming down her face, she didn't even notice the ambulance arrived. she wants to go with him in the ambulance but they dont let her. '' please he's my friend, i have to be there with him '' she says crying, but it doesnt help she can't go with rick in the ambulance.

Lanie comes to look where kate and rick are and what they are doing, she expected to find them kissing but she finds rick in a ambulance and kate crying while the ambulance drives away.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, Thank you all for following my story! i hope you all like it!**

**Second i DONT copy my ideas from episodes from castle! i write what comes up in my head! **

**And at last i didnt write this chapter alone! Thank you Nicole for writing this chapter with me!**

She runs into the hospital, tears streaming down her cheek, she has to see rick thats all she can think about, Rick!

Her parents tried to call her, they are worried about her since she didnt come home after school. after calling kate 10 times they tried to call rick when he didnt answer they were sure there was something wrong. They tried to call Lanie, kate's best (girl) friend. She answerd '' Hello with lanie ''

''Lanie with johanna here! do you know what's wrong with kate?'' Johanna answerd afraid there happened something to her little girl

'' kate is in the hospital '' Lanie answered on a calm tone

'' What? why? where? since when? what happened? '' Johanna asked, lanie could hear in johanna's voice she was scared

'' There is nothing with kate johanna, well she got almost hitten by a car but rick run to her and pushed her away but rick got hitten, she's in the hospital for rick'' lanie tells johanna

when johanna finally calms down lanie tells her she has to let kate and rick alone for a moment.

Kate sits besides rick on the bed, holding his hand, feeling him breathing.

'' rick wake up please, rick i need you to wake up, i love you rick, please wake up '' kate says crying, tears falling on his chest. But he didnt wake up.

An hour late rick wakes up, seeing kate crying laying besides him '' hey kate please dont cry its gonna be okay '' rick said to her with a small smile on his face

kate hugged him tight '' God kate i cant breath '' she pulled back when he sees the scare on her face he tells her '' kate, sweetie i was kidding come here '' kate giggled and huggs him again

'' im sorry rick, im so sorry, all of this should happen to me not to you, why did you do that rick?'' kate asked trying to keep the tears back

'' Because i love you kate, and not just a little bit, i love you so much, you're my world kate '' rick said pulling her closer

Kate pulled away '' i love you too rick, and not just a little bit, i'm in love with you and i dont want to hide it any longer '' she said before kissing him, his lips are so soft and they feel so good on hers

When they pulled and she looked in his eyes she saw the twinkle in his eyes, the happiness she couldn't help herself and kissed him again, she felt in toung pushing on her lips and she let him in, let him discover her mouth while she discovers his when they pulled away someone knocked on the door, it was johanna

'kate, rick are you guys okay?'' johanna asked worried

'' Im better than ever johanna! thanks for asking '' rick smiled and winked to kate, kate started to giggle

'' im fine mom, sorry for not calling or picking up i was with rick! '' kate tells her mom while hugging her when she got in

'' Thank you rick, for saving my daughters life!'' johanna said giving rick a hug

'' always johanna, i would do it all over again'' rick said smiling at johanna

_the next day_

'' well it looks like you can go to home now Mr. Castle '' the nurse said walking in to ricks room

'' Finally, but dont i need crutches for my broken leg? '' rick asked looking at the sleeping kate laying beside him

'' Yes i'll go get them for you, if you wake your girlfriend up you can go home '' the nurse said and walked away to get the crutches for rick

'' kate, kate sweetie wake up, i can go home '' he said smiling at the way she waked up and pressed a little kiss on his lips

'' good morning rick, did you sleep well? '' kate asked, still waking up

'' Good morning kate, yeah i slept well there was a beautiful girl besides me '' rick smiled when she started to blush he pressed a kiss on her lips '' kate can i ask you something? ''

'' You just did'' kate said smiling

'' can i ask you more questions than? '' rick said rolling with his eyes

'' Always ''

'' Kate, Do you wanna be my girlfriend? '' Rick asked nervous


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you all for reading my story! i hope you all enjoy it!**

**second: im not good at writing in english, so sorry for wrong grammar!**

_'' kate, Do you wanna be my girlfriend?'' rick asked nervous_

Kate didnt even have to think about that

'' yes rick, i would love to be your girlfriend!'' kate said happy before pressing her lips to his again. When the broke apart rick pulled her closer to him

'' i have to tell you something kate '' he said, nervous again

'' what? is it something bad? did i do something?'' kate asked rick, he could see in her eyes she was scared to lose him, scared he didnt mean to really ask her to be his girlfriend

''No kate, it isn't a bad thing at all! i just wanted to tell you i don't want you to be my girlfriend since the last week or something, i wanted it for a really long time but i was afraid of telling you, afraid you would run away '' rick told her while he pulled her a little closer

'' That makes the two of us '' kate said smiling up to him, he had this twinkle in his eyes again, the twinkle she loved so much to see

'' i love you kate, i love you so much, you have no idea '' rick said kissing her cheek

'' i love you to rick, you mean so much for me, im never going to let you go '' kate said feeling happier than she ever felt before '' come on rick, lets get your sexy ass back home '' she said smiling at him

'' Sweetie, are you sure you wanna go to school again? '' kate asked rick walking beside him

'' yes if you stay by my side i can do everything i want to '' she said before pressing his lips to hers again

'' okay lets go hotboy '' she said when they broke apart, seeing _this_ smile on his face made her feel so special

'' Kate? kate wait!'' they heard a voice yelling behind them

'' What do you want josh? '' kate said, rick could see in her eyes she wants to run away from this josh

'' Give me a chance! let me show you i can be the perfect boyfriend '' Josh said

'' I'm sorry josh, well no im not sorry, cuz i already found my perfect boyfriend!'' kate said proud smiling at rick

'' WHAT? HE? HE'S YOUR PERFECT BOYFRIEND?'' josh yelled

'' Yes, he's perfect, he's my one and done '' kate said calm

Josh turns to rick '' she isn't yours forever rick, she's going to be mine soon, you'll see youre not the perfect boyfriend for her '' he said mad and walked away rick wanted to go after him but kate stopped him

'' he isn't worth it rick'' she said still seeing the anger in his eyes '' Rick look at me '' she said , rick turned his head to her '' just like i said before youre my one and done and rick..'' she kissed his cheek '' t hat's never going to change '' she said before kissing him on his lips

'' kate i just know we're made for each other, thank god our parents are friends '' rick said smiling down at her

'' Rick, my dad did weird last time we ate dinner by you and your mom.. '' she said walking a little closer to him '' do you think there's something wrong?''

**Sorry that it's just a short one! i didnt had much time and i really wanted to write something and mary kept asking! Thank you Mary for helping me! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, here i am again. i hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**thank you all for following and favo my story! means much for me!**

**tell me what you think ;) ( twitter: STANAKATICCCCCC )**

They where in the classroom before the bell rang, kate gave rick a quick kiss before sitting beside him, lanie sat beside kate, javi sat beside lanie and kevin sat beside javi, all the friends on one line

Rick couldn't concentrate on what the teacher said, the only thing he could think about was kate and how beautful she looked today.

'' did i already told you you look beautiful today sweetheart? '' rick whisperd in her ear

'' not more than 20 times '' she whisperd back smiling

'' that's not enough then '' he whispered

she smiled at him, this was the last class they had today and then rick started to scream '' CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME NOW? '' kate laughed hard about him

'' YEAH WHEN CAN WE GO HOME? THIS IS BORING!'' she yelled helping him

''Kate, rick you two can go calm down on the stairs''

'' hmm i think i can live with that dont you kate? '' he said smiling

'' not a problem for me '' she smiled at him taking his hand and walking out of the classroom together

'' hey kate, what do you think about a first date? you and me saturday? '' rick asked nervous

'' i would love that rick, but im really hungry right now.. maybe we can go to the supermarket to get some food? '' she asked looking up at him

'' Yes im starving and that guy isn't going to let us back in the class before we calmed down '' he said laughing

'' what do you wanna eat?'' he asked putting his arm around her waist to pull her closer

'' maybe we can pick up some chips? '' she asked '' we can go sit outside since i dont think we can come back in the class before the class is over''

'' good plan beautiful '' she said pulling her into a hug

They sat outside, kate kissing rick while the bell rang

'' i think we have to go to the class now writer boy '' kate smiles standing up and holding her hand out to help him stand up

walking together into the classroom, lanie smiling at the two

'' we think we're calmed down now '' rick said still holding kates hand

'' im not sure if i am but he is '' kate said laughing

'' what did you say Mrs. Beckett?'' Mr. Polane asked

'' when? you mean..'' kate took a deep breath '' YEAH WHEN CAN WE GO HOME? THIS IS BORING!'' she yelled laughing

'' this is your last warning Mrs. Beckett '' Mr. Polane said with anger in his voice

'' i'm sorry'' kate said looking down at the ground

'' okay you can all go home now class, you to Mrs. Beckett and Mr. Castle '' Mr. Polane said

'' Can i walk you home kate? '' rick asked '' maybe we can get some coffee on our way back home?'' he looked at her

'' Yes please? '' she looked at him smiling when she saw the happiness in his eyes

'' let's go sexy '' rick smiled before pressing a kiss on her lips

'' Did i told you i really love your kisses rick? '' kate asked little blushing

'' No you didnt, but it's not mine who are driving me completely insane, that are yours '' rick said pulling her closer to him and kisses her again

'' so my kisses are driving you insane huh? '' kate said laughing

'' not only your kisses kate '' he said '' maybe we can dinner tonight with your parents and my mom at our place?'' rick asked smiling

'' That would be awesome rick, my mom is talking about it for weeks that it's to long ago and she really wants to see martha again '' she said smiling

'' then let's buy things for the food for tonight then we can cook together! '' he said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the support! i hope you'll all like this chapter i did my best :)**

**Tell me what you think! ( twitter: STANAKATICCCCCC )**

'' okay mom see you tonight! tell dad i said hi!'' kate said before hanging up '' my mom can't wait until tonight! my dad didn't really care i think '' kate told rick

'' well let's cook some nice food and let's hope we all like it '' rick wiked at her

'' Can we please go home now johanna? '' Jim asked after they ate their food

'' what? we just finished dinner? why do you always wanna go home after dinner? '' johanna aksed '' i wanna drink coffee too with martha ''

'' Martha i think we have to tell it '' jim said

'' i dont know jim '' Martha said getting a little nervous

'' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'' Johanna asked

'' yeah i wanna know that too '' kate said who walked in

'' well now you all wanna know '' jim started '' no jim why tell it now?'' martha asked '' because they deserve to know it martha ''

'' omg rick i never tought that that was what my dad was hiding for me and my mom '' kate said taking his hand while walking to school

'' well i never expected this from my mom either '' rick said pulling a arm around her waist

'' but why didn't they tell us sooner? i mean i really didnt expect this '' kate said while she tried to walk a little closer to him '' they shoult have told us they were together before we got born and my dad married my mom'' kate said

'' i know it's not something they have to hide for us is it?'' rick said

'' no not at all, i mean it's not shaming yeah well maybe a little cuz your mom and my dad dated and now we are dating maybe it's a little shaming for them '' kate said

rick nodded before kissing her cheek

'' i dont really care kate '' he said

'' why not?'' kate asked looking up to him

'' cuz i have you and thats all that matters to me '' rick said smiling at her

she kissed him with passion

'' aah guys really? we dont have to see that '' javi yelled at them

'' little jealous javi?'' rick asked him and kate started to giggle

'' im not jealous no but i have the idea josh wants to shoot you, look how he looks at you bro '' javi told rick pointing at josh

'' i'll kill him one day '' rick said

'' no you won't why would you? i mean you have me and josh can look what he wants and talk what he want i only want you '' kate told rick kissing his cheek

'' Hey kate '' Josh walked to them '' rick.. ''

'' Josh..''

''Hi josh '' kate said

'' Do you want to take a coffee with me later today kate?'' Josh asked hope in his eyes

'' No josh i don't want to drink coffee with you '' kate answered

'' i know you want to do more than drink coffee with me but that comes after the coffee '' josh smiled

'' josh you get 3 seconds to run away or ill punch you in the face '' rick said jealous all over his face

but josh walked towards kate, taking her hand and kisses it, kate slapped him in the face

'' don't touch me freak '' kate said

'' thats it josh '' Javi and kevin said at the same time punching him in the face

'' I LOVE YOU KATE, AND ONE DAY YOU WILL BE MINE '' josh screamed


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everyone who read/ follows / favorite my story! you guys are awesome! i hope you guys like the next chapter ;)**

'' kate? kate wake up! we have to go to school '' johanna said with a soft voice

'' hmmm give me 5 more minutes '' kate said with a sleepy voice '' i dont feel really good or something, please 5 more minutes? '' she asked

'' well if you wanna stay in bed for 5 more minutes i think rick doesn't survive your dad katie '' johanna told her

''what? rick is here already? what time is it? '' kate asked

'' it's 7:30 am '' johanna answered

'' IT'S WHAT? '' kate asked while she run into the bathroom '' couldn't you wake me up earlier? '' kate yelled out the bathroom

'' i'm sorry i forgot the time '' johanna answered while kate came out the bathroom and run down the stairs

'' i'm so sorry rick, my mom forgot to wake me up '' kate said before kissing his soft and warm lips '' good morning ''

'' it's not a problem and.. '' he kissed her again '' good morning yourself '' he said smiling

'' how long have you been here? '' she asked after some more kisses

'' well right now i think for 30 minutes '' he answered holding her in his arms

'' why didnt you come upstairs and woke me up '' she asked kissing his cheek

'' i didnt know if you would be okay with that '' he answered

'' every girl wants her boyfriend to wake her up silly '' kate said giving kisses from his cheek to his mouth '' what did you do all this time while you were here? '' she asked him

'' i talked with your dad, you know men things '' he answered '' but how much i love you see you in your pyjama i think you need to change! '' he said before giving her one last kiss

'' Can i ask you something before changing? '' she asked

'' always love, ask me! '' he said pulling her closer

'' well.. we have our first date saturday.. are.. are you going to dance too?'' she asked a little blushing

he knows how much she loves dancing, he remembers their first dance, its felt so good! '' ofcourse were going to dance sweetheart, but go change now! '' he told her

_On school, their last class religion_

'' hey guys, what about we turn the tables around so we sit with our back to the door when Mr. Simons walks in then me and kate turn around and are like OMG ITS JESUS! since he looks like him '' rick asked his class

'' omg thats a awesome idea rick!'' the whole class told him

'' okay! kate do you mind looking if Mr. Simons comes then i'll help everybody turn the tables around '' rick asked kate

'' i dont mind handsome '' kate said before kissing him and walking towards the door

'' HE'S COMING EVERYBODY SIT ON YOUR PLACE '' kate screamed

Mr. Simons walked in seeing the whole class with their back to the door '' what the hell is happening here? '' he asked calm, kate and rick turned around looking at him and started screaming '' OMG OMG OMG ITS JESUS! ''

'' Rick, Kate come towards here '' Mr. Simons said still calm

Rick took kates hand and they walked slowly towards him '' Yes Mr. Simons? '' rick asked

'' what is happening here? '' Mr. Simons asked

'' i dont know Mr!'' they both answered

'' alright everybody you can turn the tabled again and rick and kate you two are going to sit before me! '' Mr. Simons said looking from kate to rick '' well class nice to see you for the fist time, i'm Mr. Simons and im going to give you guys religion '' he said smilling '' i want to get to know everything about you guys, and maybe we can email ''

'' omg he falls on girl our age i'm sure, i mean he's 50 and looking at my boobs rick '' kate whispered in rick ear

'' What did you say kate? '' Mr. Simons wanted to know

'' nothing Mr. Simons '' kate answered a little red

'' Okay then, let's go on! i have a list with questions if you want to answer the questions i'll get to know you guys better '' he said winking at lanie

Kate and rick got the questionlist first '' omg rick he asks stupid questions, why does he has to know what's my favorite food or colour or where in which god i believe?'' kate whispered in his ear '' and he wants to know if we have a boyfriend/girlfriend '' she continued

'' that's really non of his buisniss '' he answered '' you know i think its really sexy when you whisper in my ear? '' he said coming closer with his mouth by her ear, that made he knees weak

'' can't you wait untill saturday? '' she asked him

'' Hmmm saturday, i think i'll survive since saturday is tomorrow '' he answered winking at her

'' hey rick, what do you have by the question 'in which god do you believe?' '' she asked

'' santa claus '' he answered

'' omg that's a good one, do you mind me giving the same answer? '' she asked him looking at him

'' no i dont beautiful '' He answered '' hey look he let the stift for the whiteboard on his desk, should i pack it and do it in my bag? '' he looked at her, when he saw the smile on her face he packed the stift and did it in his bag

'' WHERE THE HELL IS MY STIFT?'' Mr. Simons yelled

'' i dont know Mr! '' kate answered, biting her lower lip to stop smiling

_After class_

'' That class was great dont you think? '' lanie asked kate who walked beside her, because lanie wanted to have a girl talk with kate the boys were getting coffee for the girls

'' Yes it was awesome! the classes are so much more fun if castle is in it'' kate answered

'' Hey kate wait a sec '' she heard josh yelling

'' Josh go away and leave me alone, i dont want you, i dont like you and im never going to like you! '' kate yelled back

Josh ran towards the girls '' kate why dont you give me a chance? '' he asked her when he stood in front of her

'' Because im happy with my boyfriend, he's my everything and you'll never be like rick '' she answered calm but with anger in her eyes

'' is that rick guy still your boyfriend? '' he asked

'' close your mouth or you'll catch flies and yes he is still my boyfriend '' she answered trying to stay calm

'' i dont understand you, are you crazy i'm so much better than rick! '' he yelled

'' No youre not and go away, leave me alone, do you really dont get i hate you?'' she yelled back to him before she knew what happened josh his lips were on hers


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading my story or for following / favorite it! you guys are awesome! i hope you guys will like the next chapter too :)**

Kate pushes him from her '' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE? '' she yelles '' KEEP YOUR HANDS HOME AND DONT EVER TOUCH OR KISS ME AGAIN'' she continued she heard rick running towards them

'' kate what's wrong sweetie?'' Rick asked worry in his eyes

'' well.. Josh kissed me '' she answered hugging him

'' YOU DID WHAT? '' rick screamed mad '' YOU WOULD LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JOSH '' he screamed running after Josh '' STOP RUNNING JACKASS! ''

Josh stopped running waiting to punch rick in the face but instead of getting punched in the face rick punched josh in the face and it got a whole fight, kate tried to stop them but it didn't work '' GUYS STOP, RICK PLEASE '' but it was to late rick hitted his head against the wall and josh was hitting him over and over again

'' JOSH STOP THIS! ESPO HELP RICK PLEASE?!'' Kate screamed

Josh stapped of rick '' kate, im so sorry! ''

'' go away josh, why dont you get that i dont like you? why did you have to hurt rick and me? tell me one reason why! '' she yelled at him

'' Cuz i love you '' josh answered

'' But i dont love you, i want to shoot you i want you to walk to the moon '' She said calmer than before, when she saw that rick didnt move anymore she ran to rick '' Rick sweetie, i need you to stay with me, you can't just leave me, i love you rick i love you so very much, i love you more than anyone else, please dont leave me rick '' she cried

'' the ambulance is on his way '' kevin told kate but she didn't hear him the only thing she could think about is losing rick and she couldn't lose him, after all those years beeing in love with him she finally had him she couldnt leave her just like this

'' come on rick, you cant leave me, open your eyes rick, please rick open your eyes for me '' she cried even harder tears falling on his chest she felt his hand slip away just when the ambulance arrived

'' i'm sorry girl, you cant go with us in the ambulance '' they told her

'' come on girl, we'll take my car and ride to the hospital, how does that sound?'' javi asked her

'' Yes please? '' she looked up at javi, he was like a brother to her and she was like a sister for him, he couldn't about seeing her like this, heartbroken

'' Don't worry kate, kevin and i are going to kick josh his ass '' he whispered in her ear

'' thank you'' she whispered back

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In the hospital_

'' where is rick, Rick Castle? '' kate asked in panic

'' he just got out of sugery '' the nurse answered '' but he is in a coma and we dont expect him to wake up soon ''

'' but.. but he is going to wake up right? '' kate answered worry in her eyes

'' Yes but we just say it can be he doesnt wake up this week '' the nurse answered

'' i'm going to stay with him im not leaving him alone, lanie can you call my mom please and ask her to bring me some clothes '' kate asked

'' im sorry Mrs. Beckett you cant stay with him'' the nurse told her

'' i dont care what you think i can and can't im staying with him, he's my boyfriend i'm not going to leave him alone! '' she almost yelled

'' okay than i will bring you a blanked '' the nurse answered

'' Thank you '' kate answered while lanie walked away calling johanna kate stapped in the room where rick layed, he didn't look like rick, he looked different, he had still blood on his face from the fight with josh, god she hated josh, if he really loved her he didn't put her through this

she sat down beside rick took his hand and kissed her, she could only see him breathing, his chest was the only thing moving, she just realized how much she loved him and that she just cant live without him, he was her everything, he just couldn't die, Not when she finally had him, not while they where head and heels in love with each other, he just can't die, he'll wake up and he'll be fine she kept telling her, she layed down beside him and kissed his cheek

'' i love you rick, i love you so much, you have no idea please dont leave me '' she whispered in his ear a tear streaming down her cheek

Javi walked in seeing her cry like this broke his heart, he never saw her this sad, it broke his heart in thousand pieces, rick better wakes up soon

'' kate i picked up some coffee, do want it? '' javi asked her seeing her crying eyes and she nodded

'' thank you '' she answered

'' javi? '' she said walking to him and pulling him into a hug '' im so afraid he isnt going to make it, im afraid he is going to die and that i'll never see him again, im so afraid javi '' she cried on his shoulder

'' believe me kate he's going to do everything he can to be with you again he can't without you he is head over heels in love with you and he isn't going to die, he's going to fight and he'll win, he'll suvive '' javi said holding her tight

'' i love him '' she cried harder '' i cant without him javi he's my world, he's my everything, i can't live without him i need him in my life! '' she almost yelled and walked back to go lay down beside rick again '' thanks for the coffee she whispered

javi leaved the room and walked to his friends kevin and lanie '' i've never seen her this sad before if rick doesn't survive her heart will be broken '' he told them

'' should i go in? '' lanie asked she was worried about her friend

'' no i think you can better leave her with rick, i think she needs to be alone with her right now '' he answered kissing lanies cheek

'' Okay, let's get some food for her i think she'll be hingry '' lanie said taking javi's hand

'' i love you rick, please dont leave me '' she said before falling asleep beside him


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading/following/favorite my story! it means much for me that you like it! i know there are faults in it but english isnt mine first language, but i try to do it good!**

_4 days later_

'' when does he wake up, he needs to wake up'' she tought holding his hand and pressing a kiss on his '' rick please you need to wake up, i need you here with me, i need you to kiss me, i need you to hold my hand while walking, i need you to hug me, i need you here with me! Rick i need you to take me on our first date '' she told him kissing his hand

lanie walked in '' come on kate, you need to go to school! '' she said giving kate her clothes '' i'm not going to school! i'm going to stay here with rick! im not leaving him! i'll stay by hs side, im staying here! '' she said trying to stay calm

Kates phone rang but she didn't pick it up, it was josh, why would she want to talk with the boy who said he loves her but put her in this, almost losing her boyfriend, her world, her more than everything, how is she supposed to talk with him?

''Kate isn't going to talk to you josh, you almost killed her boyfriend do you really think she wants to talk with you? '' lanie said mad

'' i know i was wrong fighting with her boyfriend, but didn't she feel how great the kiss felt? '' he asked, kate heard him ask it '' IT WAS AWFUL, IT WAS THE WORST KISS EVER, YOURE AWFUL JOSH JUST AWFUL'' she screamed

'' it wasn't awful, it was full of love '' he said calm

'' IT WASN'T, NOT FROM MY SIDE AT LEAST, I DIDN'T EVEN KISS YOU BACK, AND I HATE YOU JOSH, I HATE YOU SO MUCH '' she screamed even harder then before, she cried '' You almost killed my boyfriend josh, i hated you before, i only did nice because i didnt want to hurt you, but now? now i really want to kill you, shoot you, i hate you more than i ever hated someone before! '' she said when she calmed down a little

'' i'll leave you alone, you were clear.. '' he said sad before hanging up

'' he deserved that '' kate told lanie, holding ricks hand again

'' he totally deserved that, he's just a asshole kate '' lanie said walking to her to hug her, tears streaming down kate face '' he's going to be just fine kate, im sure! '' lanie whispered in her ear

'' he was always here lanie, since i was born, we learned walking together, we learned cycling together, we went to school together, we were always together! he just can't leave i cant without him lanie '' kate said crying even harder

'' i know sweetie, i know, and i'll stay with you! '' lanie said hugging her tighter

'' No, you have to go to school and i like to be alone with him, you know today would be our first date! he just need to wake up! '' she said, lanie could hear the madness in her voice '' and he lays here because of josh, i hate him lanie! i really do! i never liked him! ''

'' Me neither, i didn't get why you didn't ignore him, but youre just not that person who ignores people, you always try to be nice to them, that's a beautiful thing kate! '' lanie told her letting her go but kate didn't let lanie go so lanie hugged her again

'' You have to go to school lanie '' kate whispered

'' i know, javi is picking me up in 5 minutes '' she whispered back

'' Can you bring some food for me after school, the food here is awful!'' she said letting lanie go out of her hug

'' Yes ofcourse, what would you like? '' lanie asked giving kate her coffee

'' Thank you and euhm.. i would love some pizza! '' she said with a little smile on her face that disappeared a second later

'' we'll take some with us and kate.. '' she took kates hand looking in her eyes '' go sleep a little you didn't sleep for 4 days and you really need to get some sleep ''

'' i promise i'll try to sleep, now get you ass out of this hospital and go to school kick josh his ass '' kate said, lanie smiled

'' i will '' lanie said

_a few hours later_

Kate only left the room to pick some coffee or to go to the bathroom

when she walked out of the bathroom, she layed down beside rick again, kissing his cheek and holding his hand

kate fell asleep, hugging rick

she woke up when she felt his finger move

did she felt that right? did he just moved his finger?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all, sorry for not updating earlier!**

**Thank you all for reading my story! hope you all like it (:**

_Did she fel that right? did he move his finger_

No that can't can he? Did he really move his finger? she is sure she felt his finger move!

His finger moved again and his eyes fluttered open, kate started crying '' Rick.. omg rick '' she cried harder hugging him tighter '' Rick you're awake, god you scared the hell out of me '' she kissed his cheek

'' Kate '' he tried to move but it hurted when he did '' Kate you hurt me a little ''

'' im sorry rik, im so so so sorry, im so sorry rick '' she said standing up

'' Where are you sorry for and why do you stand up? '' he said tears in his eyes

'' This is all my fault, just like when you got hitten by a car! that was my fault to! everything that happens to you is my fault '' she said wanted to walk away but rick took her hand

'' It's not your fault, i fought with josh you didnt! i jumped for a car you didnt! '' she said trying to get her sitting on the bed again

'' It is! if i didn't stop walking on the middle of the street you wouldnt have to jump, and if i just walked away when josh came this didn't happen either '' she said trying to stay calm

'' kate look at me '' he took her head between his hands and kissed her '' i did it because i wanted to, and about josh, you're just a kind of person who wants that everybody is happy and you know that's a beautiful thing of you, but you have so much more other beautiful things '' she said before kissing her again

'' Like what? '' she asked him, biting her lower lip

'' Like this beautiful face, and that beautiful body of yours, just everything is perfect about you Kate '' he said while she layed down beside him again

'' Hey rick? '' she said taking his hand in hers

'' hmmm '' he hummed kissing her hand

'' I love you, thank you! '' kate said almost crying again

'' I love you too kate, so very much! and why are you thanking me? '' he asked pulling het closer and ignoring the pain

'' Just thank you, thank you for saving me, thank you for being mine, thank you for making my life so much easier '' she almost whispered

'' Thank you for being mine, for making my life easier '' he smiled at her

'' well.. i didn't really made it easier, you're for the 2th time in the hospital because of me '' she blushed

'' and i would do every single thing i did to safe you again in a heartbeat'' kissing her again

God she loved his kisses, his lips were so soft and warm and they felt so good on hers, she couldn't get enough of those kisses

'' can you please kiss me again? i missed your kisses so much '' she said while her cheek turned red

'' My pleasure my lady '' he said before kissing her again, this kiss was different, this kiss was full of love and passion

'' im sorry i have to ruin the moment '' the nurse said walking to rick '' i saw one of you pushed the button?'' she continued

'' Yes i did! He's awake '' kate smiled, not just a smile, there was this amazing and beautiful smile in her face, the smile only rick could put on her face

'' Yes i see '' she said turning her face to rick '' so handsome guy how are we feeling today? '' she asked him

Rick could feel kate was jealous, instead of holding his hand she squeezed his hand

'' i feel good '' she said smiling at the nurse but kissing kates hand

'' Thats good than, we have to do some tests and if they are okay you can go home in 2 days '' she said looking to the two '' i'll leave the two love birds alone again '' she said smiling before walking away

'' you were jealous '' rick laughed

'' yes, just because she said you're handsome and i wanted to be the first one who said it to you '' she said with a sad look

'' say it, say it kate '' she pulled closer

'' Rick, i think youre really handsome, the most handsome guy i've ever seen in my entire life and im so happy you're mine '' she said smiling before she kissed him, a kiss full of love

'' hmmm that sounds so hot when you say that '' he whispered in her ear putting that adorable smile on her face again

she giggled '' i hope you can go home soon, then we can have our first date '' she smiled hugging him tighter

'' me too, and we can do more '' he blushed''

'' Omg rick, we're not going to talk about that in a hospital '' she said laughing

'' okay im sorry! '' he said with a little sad look

'' don't be sorry, i didn't say i didnt want it '' she smiled but blushed a little too

and there it was again, his big smile, that smile that made him more handsome than he already was

'' God i love you kate, and you have no freaking idea how much '' he whispered in her ear

'' i love you too rick, more than i loved anyone before and i'll never love someone more than i love you '' she smiled

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

his phone rang, it was kate, her beautiful face was on the screen of his phone '' Hello beau- ''

'' WHAT THE HELL RICK, WHY? '' she yelled

'' kate i dont know where you're talking about '' he said

'' How can you do this rick? Tell me '' she said with a soft voice, he could hear she had cried and was about to cry again


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, im sorry for updating this late! i didnt mean to but i had homework or i was just busy! i'll try to update A.S.A.P. again!**

**Thanks for reading/favorite/following my story! that means much for me!**

**Tell me what you think ;)**

'' i really dont know where you're talking about kate '' rick said, a little nervous

'' YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE.. AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WITH GINA? '' she yelled, crying

'' where are you talking about kate? '' he said, he can't about hearing her cry. he just want to go to her and hug her as tight as possible, hold her as close as possible

'' i mean the book tour you're going to do with gina.. '' she said, with a soft voice this time and still crying '' Rick you promised you weren't about to go on a book tour in the next 2 year and why the hell do you take gina with you? ''

'' kate listen to me '' he said but she cut him off '' You know what, forget it rick'' she said before she hang the phone up

He should have told her earlier that he is going to take kate with him on the book tour! But why was she talking about gina? how could she know?

he walked to the door and found the paper, there he was on the first page with gina, hugging gine

he remembers that day, gina was down because josh didn't want her, Gosh what a drama, josh wants kate, kate wants rick, rick wants kate and gina wants josh or rick

He shouldn't have hugged her, but she looked so sad. He doesnt like it when people are sad, no matter if he likes them or not he doesnt like people to be sad.

Should johanna already have packed kate her suitcase like rick asked her?

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rick knocked on kates door '' are you there kate? ''

'' NO GO AWAY! '' kate yelled crying, but he doesn't leave, he walks into her room and sits beside her on her bed '' kate listen to me '' he said trying to let her look at him '' Kate look at me! '' he said with a soft voice

She looked up at him, make up all over her face, red eyes from crying '' What do you want rick? wanna see me crying too? '' she asked, almost whispering

'' No, absolutely not kate! listen to me! i dont go with gina! I GO WITH YOU! '' he told her her eyes widened open when she heard the last four words

'' you.. you wanted.. you wanted to go with me? '' she asked, not believing what was happening here

'' Yes kate, i want to go with you, and that with gina in the paper! she cried because josh didnt want her. i know i shouldnt have hugged her but - '' but he couldn't finish what he wanted to say cuz kates soft and warm lips where on his, giving him a kiss, a kiss full of passion and love '' im so sorry rick '' she whispered when they broke apart

'' Kate i need to tell you something! Dont you ever think i'll leave you! i want you and no one else! you light up my world, they was you look at me, the way your lips are on mine, we just belong together kate, i had to tell you much earlier when i fall in love with you, youre the most beautiful girl i've ever seen and i can't think of a life without you anymore! i dont want anyone else than you and i cant give you anything but love '' he said seeing tears in her eyes again, but this time this werent sad tears, this were tears from happiness

'' Rick the same goes for me about you '' she said because she didnt know what else she could answer on that, he made her speacheless like he did so many times before, but this time was different

'' That's all i got after an amazing speach? '' he asked, little smile on his face

'' No you got this '' she leaned towards him to kiss him again, tongues slide together in their mouths, kate started undoing the buttons of his shirt '' god youre so hot rick '' she said between kisses

'' have you even looked into the mirror sexy? '' he asked giving her another kiss with even more love and more passion

'' rick we need to stop this '' kate whispered

'' why? aren't you ready for this yet? '' he asked pukking away from her

'' im defenitly ready but first of all my parents are down stairs and second we dont have any condoms '' she answered kissing his cheek

'' i love you rick, more than anyone or anything else in the universe! i've never loved someone this much before and i'll never love someone more, you'll always be the person i love the most no matter what happens between us '' she whispered in his ear when he looked at her face she was biting her lower lip and looking at his lips '' please kate dont bite you lip like that you drive me insane ''

'' i love you rick i love you i love you i love you '' she said before planting a kiss on his lips again

'' i know and i love you to my one and done '' he answered

'' i know _kitten '' _She said with a big smile on her face

'' kate please you need to stop this, if you dont stop i cant control myself '' he told her hugging her real tight

'' lets just cuddle and watch a movie '' she said smiling up to him, giving him another kiss full of love

**So this is chapter 11,**

**i hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im so sorry i didnt update earlier but i really didnt have time or didnt know what to write..**

**so here is the next chapter! hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for reading/favorite/following my story! means much for me!**

'' i think i should go by now '' rick said after the movie finished, kate laying in his arms almost sleeping

'' i dont want you to go '' she whispered '' can't you stay the night? '' her cheeks started to turn red

'' If you want that and your parents are okay with it i'll love to stay the night with you sweetie '' he answered kissing her cheek

'' Then i will go ask my parents if they are okay with it '' she said, happiness in her voice.

she stood up and walked towards the door '' kate '' she turrned around to see his face '' i love you kate '' he said with this big smile on his face that made him more handsome than he already was

'' i love you too rick, really really much '' she answered before she colsed the door

she walked down the stairs but stopped walking when she heard her dad and mom yelling at each other, where would they have a fight about

'' WHY DONT YOU ACCEPT I HAD SOMETHING WITH MARTHA, ITS OVER JOHANNA '' she heard her dad yell, this isnt a good sign she tought. she wanted to go upstairs and lay down again rick again, but she also wanted to know how this was going to end. She doesnt want her parents to have a fight with each other

'' WHY DONT YOU ACCEPT MARTHA IS MY FRIEND, FOR A LONG LONG TIME? WHY DONT YOU GET THIS HURTS? WHY DONT YOU GET THAT I DONT LIKE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER?'' she heard her mom yell, she couldn't stop herself and walked down stairs

'' mom? dad? '' she said with a soft voice, almost crying

'' Oooh honey this is nothing, come here '' johanna said when she looked at her and saw she was almost crying

'' Can rick stay here tonight? '' she said after a long time of silence

'' No absolutely not! '' jim said, still mad

'' But why not? Its not like because you and martha had something i cant date with rick! '' she said back, getting mad at her dad

'' That's not the reason '' he said, walking towards the front door '' he goes, now!''

'' NO HE DOESNT! HE STAYS HERE!'' kate screamed

Rick stood on the stairs looking at the fight '' so.. i think i should go than '' he said sadness in his voice, he really wanted to stay the night with kate just cuddeling with her

'' no you dont rick, you stay here! '' johanna said

kate walked to rick, taking his hand in hers and kissing his cheek '' please stay rick '' she whispered

'' That we have a fight doesnt mean rick cant stay jim '' johanna said trying to stay calm

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

the next morning

'' im happy you stayed rick '' she whispered

'' me too, and im so excited we're going on my book tour together! '' he said, she could she the happiness in his eyes and it made him more adorable

'' you get cute when you're excited '' she smiled

'' you are always cute love '' he answered before kissing her full of passion, that kind of kiss that made her knees weak '' are you excited? '' he asked her when they broke apart

'' Ofcourse i am, but i'm afraid at the same time '' she answered starting blushing

he took her hand '' tell me, why are you afraid honey? '' he comfort her, like he always did

'' i'm afraid of you and me alone, im afraid of being from home that long '' she said her cheek had gotten more red

'' why are you afraid of being alone with me? '' he asked little nervous

'' i dont know, i guess.. this is just kinda the first time in going away that long with someone else than my parents '' she aswered, hugging him

'' Thats kinda cute kate.. dont be afraid it's gonna be great! im going to take you to awesome restaurants! i promise you you'll love it '' he said smiling at her, she looked so beautiful! kate looked up at him, when her beautiful green eyes met his blues he couldnt help but kiss her. it helped her to calm down, if it was gonna be like this when they are on the book tour it's gonna be amazing

'' But kate.. i want you to know you dont have to be jealous about the fans! '' rick said before kissing her cheek

'' what? are they that bad? '' she started blushing again

'' well they can be, the most are like 'ooh nice to meet you, im a big fan' ''

'' and the worse are like? '' placing her hands on his on her belly

'' you will see that by yourself sweetie, but promise me you won't be jealous! cuz i have only eye for you! '' he kissed her full of love, she believed him


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy you all, thank you all for reading and favorite and follow my story! means much to me! :D**

**im so sorry it took this long! i was sick and much homework and no inspiration! but im back!**

Rick knocked on kate her door, today was the day they were going on his book tour, alone, with the two of them, and rick couldnt wait. first the would go to Italia, he would show her all the amazing and romantic places.

'' Hey Rick youre here '' kate said smiling when she opened the door

'' Yes im here beautiful, and youre excited! '' he said before pressing a lovely kiss on her mouth

'' Yes i am! i cant wait! we're gonna have a amazing time im sure!'' she said a little blushing

'' Hahaha dont worry about that my love, i promise you it's gonna be amazing '' he winked at her

'' are you going to come in or staying outside?'' johanna yelled from the kitchen

'' i'm sorry Johanna i think i'm coming in '' he smiled when kates cheek turned red '' dont worry sweetie i know your mom '' he whispered before kissing her cheek

'' Hello Johanna, long time ago '' he smiled

'' Hello Rick, Yeah a day is a long time for you guys isnt it? '' she smiled back

'' If it's a day without kate, yes its a really long time '' he smiled at kate and kissed her, in front of her mother

'' aaaw you guys are so cute '' Johanna smiled

'' Thank you mom'' kate blushed

'' Rick, can you guys stay for lunch? '' Johanna asked

'' If you bring us to the airport i think we can stay '' Rick said taking kates hand and walking towards the table

Kate sat down beside rick and layed her head on his shoulder '' Where's dad?'' she asked, tears in her eyes

'' i think he'll come soon katie '' Johanna smiled at her, but kate could see the hurt in her eyes

'' mom are you okay?'' she asked worried

'' Yes katie im fine, just gonna miss you these 3 months!'' she smiled again

'' im gonna miss you too, but i'll call you everyday! '' she promised her, smiling back at her

'' so are you guys excited?'' Johanna asked looking at her daugther and her boyfriend

'' Yes very excited '' rick almost yelled before kate could answer

'' what he says'' kate smiled

Rick is so cute when he's excited, these twinkles in his eyes, and this handsome smile. Gosh she loved him! 'he's is my one' she tought

'' earth to kate '' Johanna yelled when kate got lost in her toughts

'' im sorry mom '' kate smiled

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_At the airport_

'' im gonna miss you so much mom and dad '' kate said tears in her eyes

'' we're gonna miss you too katie '' They both answered, hugging her daugther

'' well rick, katie have a wonderful time with the two you '' Johanna smiled '' and rick bring her home safe ''

'' Thank you Johanna, and i will '' he smiled, taking kate her hand

Kate gave her parents one last hug and they went to their gate

'' Do you want some coffee kate? '' rick asked, pulling her closer to him

'' No thank you, im good '' she layed her head on his shoulder '' it's gonna be perfect rick '' she kissed his neck and smiled up at him

'' i know right? '' he laughed '' youre such a tease ''

'' rick? ''

'' hmmm? '' he hummed

'' i love you '' she said smiling, her love for him was so big that sometimes it scared her, she didnt know that she could love someone this much and then there was rick

'' i love you too '' he said before kissing her, a kiss full of love

after a while they could get in the airplane, they were first class ( _Duuuh richard castle )_

'' im so excited '' kate whispered in rick his ear

'' Kate please dont whisper in my ear, youre so sexy when you do that '' when he said she bited on her lower lip '' KATE! that drives me crazy, i was right youre such a tease''

'' im sorry writerboy '' she said kissing him again

then their plane took off


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey all! Thank you so much for reading/favorite/following my story!**

**im really happy you guys like it!**

**Well here comes chapter 14 :D**

They were in Italia for 3 days now, and kate didnt like his fans at all 'can you sign my chest?' its not that she doesn't trust rick, she doesnt trust the fans. They know she's his girlsfriend and they still flirt with him, thats the reason she stayed home today.

Just when she was about to read a book, Rick walked in.

'' Hey sweetheart im home '' he yelled before closing the door

'' im in the bedroom, wait a sec '' she yelled back

she walked to the livingroom, and there he stood, with red roses and this cute look in his eyes

'' im sorry for all the fans! '' he tried to smile but it bothered him that she didn't go with him because of them

'' aah rick come on its not your fault, it are the fans not you '' she winked at him, walking towards him to kiss him

'' Kate, will you please go with me tomorrow again? i dont survive with my beautiful at home '' his cheek gets a little red 'cute' she tought

'' only if you take me on a date tonight!'' she smiled and kissed his red turned cheek

'' YES! yes i take you on a date tonight! dinner and dancing and maybe.. '' he winked at her

'' only if you are a good boy rick '' she smiled '' and so you know you're very cute when you start blushing '' she laughed

'' ooh stop it you '' he pulled her closer kissing her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'' woow kate you look amazing '' he smiled walking towards her

she wore this amazing black dress, her hair curly and she just looked like an angle

'' well thank you Mr. Castle '' she smiled back and kissed his cheek

he took her hand and took her down to the cab

'' so where are we going rick?''

'' we're going to somewhere fun '' he grinned

'' aah come on rick! i wanna know ''

'' No im not going to tell you, then its not a suprise anymore '' he said with this handsome smile on his face

'' you know i dont like suprises '' she sighed

'' come one kate, wait a little longer. i promise you it will be worth it! '' he said before pressing a kiss on her lips

'' okay okay ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''OMG rick, that was definitly worth waiting, it was amazing! '' she smiled after dinner

'' Did you realise this is our first real date? '' he smiled back at her, they were on their way to a disco

'' Yes, and it's amazing '' she took is hand in hers and played with his fingers

'' i know right? '' he kissed her head, stopped walking to hug her really close

'' Thank you rick, for giving me this amazing night, this amazing time with you! '' she smiled against the skin of his neck

'' My pleasure, you make my life so much more beautiful kate, without you my life is a mess '' he hugged her as thight as he could

'' come on rick you promised me we could dance'' she smiled, pulling away and taking his hand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into their hotelroom again, it was 3 AM

'' woow rick that was amazing! '' she smiled '' this was definitly the best night of my life ''

'' a night that will not end soon '' he winked to her, pushing her into the bedroom

'' so you had plans? '' she smiled

'' such a tease '' he smiled back '' did you have plans? ''

'' Only if you will let me '' she got this big smile on her face

she started to unbutton his shirt, when they were both naked she pushed him into the bed and covered his body with hers

'' god you're so hot '' he whispered, she smiled at him and kissed him passionately

he moved his hands up her body and grabbed her arms for another passionately kiss, he started kissing her chest and slowly moved his mouth over her boob and started kissing and sucking on it, he started to move his tongue over her nipple and moved it around in cicles after a while she moamed his name

he kissed and sucked and tasted her, while his hand rubbed all over her back and down on her back to grab her butt, pulling her hips close while he pushed deep inside her just holding it there so they both could feel their connection '' Oooh god Rick'' kate moamed

after a while rick sat up, kate climbing off him. he had her get on all fours. h went behind her on his knees and he had her back up to him her legs spread wide outside of him, he grabbed her hips and slided deep into her, kate moamed and almost screamed his name, he started pumping in and out of her, his tights hits against her but and she rocked back and forth. he reached one hand around in front and started rubbing her clit,he pulled her hair back with his other hand and kept thrusting deep and hard into her. After a while they both came on the same time.

they layed beside each other fighting to come back to their normal selves again

'' Wooow kate that was amazing '' he pulled her close and kissed her cheek

'' Yes it was '' she smiled

They cuddeled for a while and fell asleep in each others arms


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all im so sorry i didnt update sooner!**

**its been so busy with school and i was sick all the time, writing on the other fanfics!**

**i hate it, school destroys my life.. LOL!**

**but i will try to update sooner again ( ofcourse ),**

**maybe you can check out my other fanfics to?(:**

**not keeping you away from the chapter any longer! here you go.. chapter 15 (:**

_they layed beside each other fighting to come back to their normal selves again_

_'' Wooow kate that was amazing '' he pulled her close and kissed her cheek_

_'' Yes it was '' she smiled_

_They cuddeled for a while and fell asleep in each others arms_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

__Rick is the first one who wakes up, laying beside this beautiful, gorgeous, naked(!) woman, the love of his life.

he watched her sleep, she looked so peacefull. god he loved this girl.

Kates phone beeped, kate didnt wake up so he decided to look from who the text was

**Kate i need to see you, we need to talk. when will you realize rick isnt the one for you? Xxx Josh**

****Rick didnt knew josh would keep push kate, maybe rick really wasnt the one for her..

kate woke up slowly, rick laid her phone down again and went to lay beside her again

'' good morning beautiful '' rick smiled, kate jawned

'' good morning yourself '' she smiled back, sat down to kiss him, a kiss full of love

'' that was the best night ever '' he smiled when they broke apart

'' it really was '' she smiled '' hey, maybe you can take me shopping after you signsession? we could take a coffee and stuff '' she took his hand in hers

'' i think josh doesnt like that so much '' he said, looking away from her

'' Rick where are you talking about? '' she asked, rick gave her her phone and let her read the text '' ooh god... rick dont believe him okay? '' when rick didnt look at her she tried again '' rick please look at me ''

She stood up and walked to his side, sat down beside him and looked him in the eyes '' rick you need to listen to me '' she said, hoping he was willing to listen to her

'' okay.. im sorry .. i will listen! '' he said, putting an arm around her waist

'' look rick, you shouldn't worry about josh, josh is just an jackass who doesnt get enough attention! Rick what you and i have is real! its unbreakable! i love you, i love you so much and i love you more than anyone or anything else in the universe! there is no one else i want to be in an relationship with and there is no one else i wanted to spent last night with, cuz serious last night was the best night of my life! and it was so loving! and i know you love me to so please dont let josh get between us? '' she looked up at him '' ive never loved someone this much before rick! i dont wanna lose you because of that stupid jackass! ''

'' you wont lose me honey, youre stuck on me! '' he smiled '' and i love you to, with whole my heart and more if thats even possible ''

kate giggled, she took his hand '' can we take a shower together? just together without funny stuff? ''

'' ofcourse we can do that honey '' he smiled

they stapped into the shower together and let the spray make them wet

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' Kate come on we come to late! '' rick yelled from the livingroom

'' you just go, i will be a little later as a sorry i will bring you some coffee okay? '' she yelled back

'' okay dont be to late ''

'' dont miss me to much ''

'' i already miss you babe! i love you! ''

'' i love you to ricky! ''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate walked out of the coffeeshop trying to decide if shes gonna walk to the bookstore or take a cab

her phone beeps again, ' that will be rick asking where i am ' she tought with a big smile on her face, her smile faded when she saw it was from josh

**i can see you Xxx josh**

'What the hell?' she tought and looked around is she could maybe see him

**Im going to your boyfriend xx josh**

****kate just went to take a cab.. no way josh was going to make rick even more inscure...

**Im sorry for the short chapter! i lost my inspiration! just tell me what you think? go on or stop this fanfic?**

**Loved it? hate it? change it? tell me!(:**


End file.
